Elevator
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Derek and Jennifer stuck in an elevator...how cliche...


Anonymous asked a question

dennifer prompt: elevator sex? teehee

The elevator ground to a halt and Jennifer tumbled forward slightly, her hands catching the railing behind her. She looked around, up at the number dial but nothing seemed to be happening. Beside her Derek let a huff of air out and folded his arms. 'I suppose this is my fault too?' He sniped at her.

Jennifer ignored him and stepped forward, tapping the little emergency button. There was a rustling noise and some distant voices. 'Hello,' Jennifer called out.

'We seem to be having a problem,' a voice said.

'No shit Sherlock,' Derek muttered behind her. Jennifer ignored him and pressed the button again.

'Do you know what has happened?' Jennifer tried to speak clearly. There was another noise.

'No,' the voice said. 'We seem to have a power outage.'

'Oh for fucks sake,' Derek complained. Jennifer pushed her tongue between her teeth and her bottom lip and bit down, just light enough not to hurt, and patiently counted to ten, pulling the images of the numbers into her mind.

'Do you have any idea how long it's going to be?' Jennifer asked hoping her voice was clear enough for people on the other side to hear.

'I'm sorry, I have no idea how long it's going to be,' the voice said.

'I'll break out,' Derek looked up at the ceiling.

'And what, climb into an elevator shaft? Derek this isn't the movies!' Jennifer hissed.

'It's better than-'

'Than what, being stuck in here with me?' Jennifer asked. Derek shot her a glare and looked around the box they were trapped in, but she could see nothing that would lift him that high.

'Excuse me,' the voice came over the little speaker.

'Hello,' Jennifer said pressing the button again.

'You already said that.' Derek grumbled.

'Hello, okay, we've got an engineer organised but he's not going to be here for a few hours, hospital takes priority I'm afraid,' the man said.

'It's okay, thank you for your help.' Jennifer said.

'Are you alone?' The voice asked sounding genuinely concerned.

'No I'm with my boyfriend,' Jennifer said. 'I'll be okay.'

'Okay then missus, hang in there and I'll get back to you with an update soon.'

Jennifer sighed and reached down, easing her shoes off. They were new, and her feet were aching. She was genuinely surprised she hadn't cut her heels yet. She set them on the floor with her bag and lowered herself down, until she was pressed back against the wall, her ankles crossed resting on the floor. She pulled her dress over her thighs and looked up. Derek was glaring down at her.

'What now?' She asked tiredly.

'You're just going to sit there?' Derek demanded.

'Yes I'm just going to sit here,' Jennifer said dropping her forehead to her knees. Tonight had been a disaster. The restaurant had been crowded and they had double booked the table. Derek had argued with the staff until he left in a strop, with no food, dragging her by the wrist to a place across the street. They had eaten in silence, Derek paid and they left barely saying a word. Jennifer had to say it was one of the worst Valentine dinners ever. No contest.

A thump across the small space drew her attention; Derek had slumped to the floor. Jennifer closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. She imagined Derek scolding her for using all the air but he kept quiet.

'I wonder how long it will be.' Jennifer asked eventually stretching her legs out.

'Hours,' Derek grumbled.

'How long have we been here?' Jennifer wondered.

'I don't know half an hour?' Derek said, but it was almost snappish.

'How is this my fault?' Jennifer asked lifting her head from her knees. Derek pinned her with a dark look.

'Let's see you wanted to top our last valentine date,' Derek snapped. Jennifer thought back to a year before. It was snowing, the school was closed and they both had actually forgotten what date it was. They stayed in bed most of the day, newly moved in together and eager for everything. It was only when Jennifer was heating a frozen pizza that she noticed the date.

'Derek that was a year ago, I can't remember the conversation,' Jennifer admitted.

'You said "I bet you won't be able to top this next year," you were crawling all over the bed with a pizza,' Derek looked down at his hands.

'I was off work and we had marathon sex, Derek it was the best Valentine's Day ever. I don't need dinner in a crowded restaurant with bad service,' Jennifer muttered.

Derek glared at her standing up. Jennifer joined him on his feet.

'We'll what the fuck do you need huh?' He hissed.

'You, you're my valentine.' Jennifer said.

Derek's face changed completely, from angry to understanding. They stepped together at the same time, Derek's mouth on hers.

Things moved quickly after that, his hands pushing up her skirt, her fingers deft on his belt as her back slammed into the walk of the elevator. She dragged her panties off one foot but he hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his back as he guided his cock to her pussy, rubbing the tip against her clit.

'Fuck Derek,' Jennifer bit at his neck as he ground her clit until he was satisfied she was wet enough. The slide inside was easy, Jennifer stretching to accommodate him, an dance they'd shared before.

Derek started out gentle at first, rolling up into her. Jennifer had a great view of his ass in the mirror opposite, her tiny panties stuck at her knee. Derek was strong and always sure footed but she still gasped when one hand came to her mouth, fingers dipping inside her lips. Jennifer sucked and was pleased to note his thrusts faltered. She wished she'd have blown him first but they got caught in the heat of the moment as usual.

'Jenny,' Derek muttered, his breath tickling her neck, 'fuck Jenny,' he dragged his fingers from her mouth and circled around behind her, pressing over her asshole. The tip of one finger pushed inside and Jennifer clenched around his cock.

Jennifer mouthed over his cheek to his lips, dipping her tongue into his open mouth. She wrapped a firm arm around his neck and slid a hand between them, fingers rubbing her clit hard. 'Derek, I think I-'

Jennifer squeezed her legs around him hard as she came, and it only took a handful of thrusts before he joined her.

Derek placed her on her feet, her knees wobbly, and kept a firm arm around her until she caught her balance. It was uncomfortable, the thought of pulling her panties back on so she slipped them into her bag. Derek fixed himself up and sat back down on the floor, spreading his legs. Jennifer crawled into the space he made and curled up, her cheek on his chest. 'I'm sorry if I made you feel like you needed to make today special,' Jennifer said patting his tummy.

'I'm sorry I was an ass,' Derek replied.

'I'm not sorry we had the best sex ever,' Jennifer said.

'Ever?' Derek asked looking down.

'Best elevator sex ever,' Jennifer conceded.

'You've had sex in an elevator before?' Derek said.

'Oh my god leave me alone, public sex!' Jennifer cried. Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

'I love you,' he said gently. 'So much.'

'I love you too,' Jennifer said as the elevator jolted, moving down instead of up. 'Oh my god they're going to know!'

Derek laughed and stood up, helping Jennifer to her feet. She picked up her shoes and tried not to blush when the doors opened, but she couldn't help it. Three men and two paramedics were waiting as Derek's arm slid possessively around her waist. He guided her out and they asked after her health, but it was obvious they knew, and Jennifer just wanted to get away.

'We'll take the stairs,' Derek said guiding her that way. They were in the stairwell before they both burst out laughing, and they didn't stop until they got home.


End file.
